


Jonas' drug dealer

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Boys Kissing, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Even has that rastafari look that Isak hates, Fluff, Grumpy Isak, Hippies, Horny Isak, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Jonas' drug dealer, Even, has that reggae Rastafari cliché look that Isak loathes. Well, maybe he doesn't hate Even that much.Or, Isak falls for Jonas' drug dealer, Even Bech Næsheim.





	Jonas' drug dealer

“Didn’t Elias sell you weed?” Isak asked Jonas. They were standing in front of an apartment door, located in an old building with no elevator. Isak was out of breath from climbing the stairs.

 

Jonas knocked on the door. “Yeah, but Even’s is cheaper _and_ he’s nicer than Elias. You’ll like him, trust me.”

 

“Whatever,” Isak replied, rolling his eyes. He was pretty sure that this Even would be as stupid as Elias, or a reggae hippie wannabe.

 

A tall boy opened the door, Even, probably. He had a small dreadlock which reached the end of his neck, and blond hair all over the place, his piercing blue eyes staring at them. They were a bit puffy and red, probably he had been smoking, but they were still beautiful. He had a joint on his left ear. He looked at Isak and then at Jonas. His smile widened, showing perfect white teeth.

 

“Bro, so good to see you here!” Even said as he hugged Jonas. Isak stood there, awkwardly while they patted each other’s back.

 

“And you are…?” Even asked Isak. Fuck, Isak _did_ like him. He was a) hot and b) had one of those deep masculine voices that drop Isak crazy. The Rastafari look, though, Isak didn’t know how to feel about it. The boy was wearing a pair of green harem trousers, and from the door Isak could hear a reggae song that was being played as the smell of weed coming from the flat reached his nostrils. What a fucking cliché.

 

“Isak,” he said after a few seconds of silence, in which he had been too busy observing Even.

 

Even smiled at him. “Nice to meet you, Isak. Please, come in!”

 

If Even was a cliché, his living room was even worse. He had a poster of Bob Marley hanging from a wall and the fucking Jamaican flag next to the communist flag. This guy was definitely worse than Elias.

 

The two friends sat on a small sofa and Even disappeared, probably going to fetch the weed.

 

“How much do you want?” He asked Jonas when he came back while he rummaged inside a bum bag, sitting on the armrest.

 

“As usual,” Jonas said, handing him some notes, which Even saved in the same bum bag he had for his weed.

 

“Do you want some?” He asked Isak, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Nei, takk.” Even was already lighting the joint he had put on his ear, taking a drag. He offered the joint to Jonas, who took it and after inhaling passed it to Isak, who couldn’t say no to a bit of weed.

 

Isak almost coughed, which he avoided because he didn’t want to look like a loser in front of Rastafari wannabe Even. “Fuck,” he said.

 

“It’s good, isn’t it?” His friend asked, and Isak nodded.

 

Isak was about to hand it to Even but the other boy dismissed him with a wave of his hand, “You can keep it.”

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Isak replied with a smile.

 

“Jonas, I’m hosting a party next Friday, if you want to come. Of course you’re also invited, Isak. Bring any friends if you want.”

 

“Why would I want to attend a cliché’s party?” Isak blurted out. He covered his mouth as his cheeks blushed, but it was too late.

 

He thought Even would throw him out, but the older boy just laughed, “Is that what I am? A fucking cliché? Well, you’re invited to my party anyways. You better come.” He laughed again.

 

“I- I’m sorry,” Isak muttered.

 

“It’s fine, you just have no filter now. You smoked that joint too fast. Don’t worry, really.”

 

Jonas stood up and took his bag. “We better leave, before Isak tells you his darkest secrets or something,” Jonas said.

 

“See you at the party, Isak,” Even said with a wink while he closed the entrance door, leaving the two boys standing outside the apartment.

 

“God, he thinks you’re hot,” Jonas commented, still contemplating the wooden door.

 

“What? Bullshit, Jonas. Let’s go.”

 

“I am serious!” Jonas replied as they walked down the stairs. “The way he looked at you when you were not looking, or how he looked at your _ass_. It’s the way I also look at asses, Isak. I don’t know if it was a good idea for you to come, now my best friend will start dating my dealer. This is about to become a Narcos episode.”

 

Isak sighed as they got out of the building, “Jonas, I’m not gonna date a drug dealer, okay?”

 

***

 

The flat was filled with people, the smoke filling the air and bottles of alcohol scattered all over the living room. Some people were already stoned or passed out on the floor. Isak and Jonas were standing by the door, while Mahdi, Magnus and the girls went around and tried to hook out with other people. Of course, Bob Marley was playing, and everyone in the flat looked like a copy of Even.

 

“Too many people here,” Isak shouted in Jonas’ ear, trying to be heard, although the loud reggae music didn’t help.

 

“Agree. But we can’t leave now. Also, you might have a chance with Even!” Jonas said in Isak’s ear, their cheeks brushing.

 

“What if I don’t want anything with him?”

 

Jonas gave his friend a knowing grin, “Of course you do. He’s so your type! I know you too well.”

 

“I’m not that fond of the Rastafari look, though,” Isak replied, taking a gulp from his plastic glass.

 

“Talk of the devil... Look who is here,” Jonas said, trying to hide his smile by biting his bit. Isak turned around and saw that Even had sat on the sofa, although he hadn’t seen them.

 

“Even!” Jonas shouted, and went to sit next to the boy. He was wearing a different pair of harem trousers, now red. Isak hated to admit it, but his dreadlock and those trousers suited him.

 

He approached the dealer and his friend, standing awkwardly next to them. Even noticed and looked up at him.

 

“You can sit if you want.” He said.

 

“There’s literally no place for me to sit.”

 

“Why not? You can sit on my lap, or am I too of a cliché?” Even teased, a devil smirk showing. Behind him, Jonas was trying to hold his laughter.

 

“Uh… okay.” Isak was obviously not going to let this pass, even if he had denied himself that he liked this hippie he had in front of him. He sat awkwardly on Even’s lap, his knees on each side of the boy, as Even pretended that there was nothing strange going on. “This is so weird,” Isak said after a few seconds of silence. Jonas was looking at them, waiting for something to happen.

 

“Here, this will make you feel less nervous,” Even said as he placed a joint in front of Isak’s lips. They stared at each other while Isak took a drag, the joint between Even’s elegant fingers. The whole room had disappeared, the chatter dying out. Now it was only Isak and Even. Even and Isak. Even’s fingers brushed Isak’s chin. Isak could see the _lust_ in Even’s eyes, and now he knew that his best friend hadn’t been lying when he told him about Even looking at him a different way.

 

Without thinking, Isak went down and kissed Even, exhaling when their mouths had sealed, the smoke travelling from one mouth to the other. Even moaned in the kiss, placing one of his hands on Isak’s hip. The younger boy surrounded Even’s neck with his arms.

 

“I’ll better leave you two alone,” Jonas said with a snigger.

 

They both ignored their friend, Isak wriggling on Even’s lap. He could feel Even hardening as the kisses became bites and passion. Isak bit Even’s lower lip, and the other boy _growled_ , getting his hand inside Isak’s T-shirt and stroking the boy’s ribs with his fingernails. Isak’s hands got lost in Even’s hair, and then he tugged Even’s dreadlock, making sure that it wouldn’t hurt the drug dealer.

 

“Get a room!” Someone shouted, and Even obliged, standing up by placing Isak’s long legs around his waist, his hands under Isak’s thighs, who moaned and didn’t break the kiss as Even walked around a cheering crowd towards his bedroom.

 

Once inside, Even threw Isak on his bed, his eyes completely blown out. Isak whined, urging Even to kiss his swollen lips. “I wanted to kiss you since you came with Jonas. Fuck, you’re so _hot_.” Even grunted as he laid on top of Isak, attacking his lips again.

 

He then went for Isak’s neck as Isak arched his back, trying to get more friction. He could feel their hard-ons brushing each other, Isak’s blue jeans against Even’s harem trousers.

 

They kept rolling over the bed, kissing and cuddling as the party kept going on outside Even’s room. But, sometimes, the heat was too much and the fluffy kisses heated up.

 

“You know, I actually find the Rastafari quite sexy now,” Isak said as they shared a joint, still on the bed. Isak had his head over Even’s arm.

 

“So I’m not a cliché now?” Even asked after smoking.

 

“Oh, nei, nei. You’re still a cliché, but you’re _my_ cliché.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Isak meeting Even at a party and sharing with him the smoke of a joint with a kiss and had to write this.


End file.
